garofandomcom-20200223-history
Madōba
Madōba (魔導馬, Madō Horse) are armored stallions that assist the Makai Knights in combat. They were originally featured in the Original Series and The Carved Seal of Flames/Divine Flame. The Ryūga-verse and the rest of the series don't use armored stallions. Description & Characteristics Original Series Madōbas are armored horses that serve the will of the given Makai Knight. Based on observation, it seems the horses are only given to titled knights as non-titled knights are never seen with their own stead; elite knights who slay over one hundred Horrors can qualify for a special trial to gain a steed that compliments them after their armor. After passing the trial, they can summon their horses at will. Although given the appearance of a horse, the stead doesn't contain any organic components; it is an enchanted sentient machine that has the ability to enter and travel through other realms (and can leave the battlefield if the Makai Knights so choose). Makai Knights can only ride Madō Horses in their armored form. Each horse have their own ability to enhance their rider's combat abilities, however, every horse have their own abilities and some are made more powerful compared to others. Under special conditions, a Makai Priest can also summon a horse but must be consented by the Makai Knight. As shown in case of Kouga Saejima trial that a Makai Knight must be accomplished in order to acquire the right to summon his Madō Horse is facing his own shadow at the Makai inside him. The knight must overcome darkness inside him in order to claim such right. Interestingly, whereas Kouga must face his shadow that takes the form of a Makai Knight that don Garo Armor in its Master Garo form, Raiga Saejima overcomes the trial by defeating Zaji instead. The difference of trials of father and son revealed to be due to Raiga's inner reluctance to become a Makai Knight like his father but chose the path anyway for the sake of everyone. Ryūga-verse Although a very similar world to the original, Madō Horses don't exist within this realm. It's unclear why, but it is presumed that this world's Makai Order saw no need for it. However, there is a magical spell casting that created a temporary stead that resembles one for combat. Anime Series In the anime, madōbas were used in ancient times as a means of rapid transportation and horseback combat. Just like the live-action counterpart, they appear out of portals and assist the knight. Most madōbas simply act as a transport and all can move through water as quick as a jet ski. Some can even transform into a massive weapon (like Zex) to enhance melee combat. Ultimately though, the madōbas were phased out due to modernity and replaced by Madō Vehicles (ex. Madō Motorcycles). Fortunately, their role as titled knights's combat assistant is not completely obsolete, for them eventually repurposed as combat chassis for their chosen Madō Vehicles as shown in Bolg and Garo in the era of Vanishing Line. Known Madō Horses Original Series *Gōten *Ginga *Hayate *Raigō *Shingetsu (震月, Quaking Moon) The Carved Seal of Flames & Divine Flame *Gōten *Getsuei *Tenjin (天神, Heavenly God) *Senkaku (穿角, Piercing Horn) *Raimei Pics Gallery Ginga & Zero.jpg Super Blazing Ginga vs Loop.jpg Shionon Vs Ginga.jpg Ginga Vs Loop.jpg Ginga Vs Loop 4.jpg Ginga Vs Loop 2.jpg Garo Vs Goten.jpg Kiba Vs Goten 3.jpg Goten 5.jpg Goten 4.jpg Goten 3.jpg Goten 2.jpg Goten.jpg Goten Garo.jpg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Creatures & Beasts